Gerard
Gerard is a mysterious black clad man. Wherever Gerard goes, death and destruction follow him in his wake. He seems to have a connection to Channing. Physical Appearance Gerard's appearance in the final product consists of him wearing a black and red organic-looking bodysuit. It has a dark red belt and a cloth around his waist, opening in the front. The cloth is a dark blue color and is ripped all around at the bottom. He wears a silver helmet covered with dark glass, hiding his face from view. His original concept depicted him as wearing a black coat, black gloves, black pants, and black boots. His shirt is armor crafted from golden dragon scales. His boots, gloves, and parts of his sleeves are also lined up with the scales. Instead of a helmet, he wears a black dragon mask over his face with the eye holes being midnight blue and a ruby embedded in the forehead. Underneath his helmet, he has short black hair and golden eyes. His appearance in YouTube Poop RPG: The Quest for YouTube is drastically different than any of the ones described. Instead, his in-game sprite shows him as a red-eyed shadow with a purple hue. The only distinguishing figure of him is his short hair, which is colored purple. Personality Gerard is best described as an embodiment of hate and death. He cares for no one, possibly not even himself. He claims himself to be a perfect being as he has no one he calls dear to him nor does he have anyone to call his own. However, whenever he's confronted by either Channing or Gloria, he flies into a jealous rage. He mocks himself being jealous, showing hatred even toward himself for being "dirty" like the people of Lunarosse. His only solution to his pain is to slaughter those he deems guilty of being traitors to the crown or eliminating his source of jealousy and rage. Only by killing people does he find true solace. He does show some signs of compassion, and possibly fair play. In the beginning, he could've easily killed Tuntema and her two associates, but instead lets them try to inflict damage on him. It could be a show of good sport or he could easily be toying with them like a cat with a mouse. Later, when he fights Channing one-on-one, again he does nothing but let his prey try to attack him. Instead of killing him, he lets him go. All he can say is "It breaks his heart to see this." Abilities Gerard is, to say the least, a skilled and extremely aggressive opponent, showing a mastery in both dark magic and wielding the dark sword, Hindrance. He is swift and agile, able to perform complicated and nearly impossible acrobatic feats such as jumping off of a high cliff while landing squarely on his feet. He can teleport behind opponents at high speeds to launch attacks while leaving after-images of himself to confuse them. He is also able to combine physical combos with magic such as attacking from above and causing a large pillar of fire to shoot out of the ground, or attacking opponents from below while bombarding them with fireballs. He can also leap into the air and fire dark lightning bolts from his sword, as well as energize Hindrance with darkness. Gerard can also fire dark energy blasts from his sword, and even has his own special attack dubbed the Liar's Smile, wherein he charges his sword with dark fiery energy before slashing wildly at his opponent at either a close range or unleashes it from far range in a cluster of energy slashes. He appears to have superhuman endurance, surviving most of his battles while taking little to no bodily damage, able to instantly get back up as if nothing happened. Gerard also seems to possess superhuman strength as he's easily able to break Lujayn's arm with a single twist. Gerard is also a difficult opponent to fight in close combat, as he can quickly counterattack if struck multiple times, making him very dangerous. He also demonstrates the ability to levitate. He is one of few characters who have the ability to teleport, the others being Zevahn and Sophia. Trivia *Gerard was meant to appear as an antagonist in the abandoned project, Inverted Cross, where he serves as the Inverted High Breed of the Envy Vice, serving as a rival to Noel. In this incarnation, his eyes were meant to be green. Evidence of his envious nature made it into Lunarosse as he states he's envious of Gloria and Channing. The part of him and Noel being nemeses also makes it into the final product. In his introduction, he even refers to himself as a "being of a higher breed". *Gemini didn't want Gerard's in-game sprite or portrait to be that of Vanitas from Kingdom Hearts, but couldn't find a suitable portrait or sprite to match what he had in mind. *His signature move, Liar's Smile, is named after the song of the same name used for the .hack//G.U. Trilogy movie. This was originally going to be his final battle theme in Inverted Cross. *His boss battle in YouTube Poop RPG features him with attacks different than the ones seen in Lunarosse. This were prototype attacks going to be used in Inverted Cross before the idea was scrapped. *His in-game theme is "Hindrance" from Fragile Dreams, ironically the same name as his sword. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Characters in Lunarosse Category:Villains Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Secret Boss